Definition of a hero
by Lillian DeVega
Summary: In mythology and folklore, a hero is an eminent character who quintessentially embodies key traits valued by its originating culture. The hero commonly possesses superhuman capabilities or idealized character traits which enable him or her to perform
1. Chapter 1

**DEFINITION OF A HERO**

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**  
__AN: This is my first story, so don't flame me please. PS: I am no native speaker/writer, but trying my best with the language

* * *

_

_In __mythology__ and __folklore__, a **hero** is an eminent character who quintessentially embodies key traits valued by its originating culture. The **hero** commonly possesses superhuman capabilities or idealized character traits which enable him or her to perform extraordinary, beneficial deeds for which he is famous._

_A person normally becomes a **hero** by performing an extraordinary and praiseworthy deed. Traditional deeds are slaying of monsters and saving people from certain death. A **hero** normally fulfills the definitions of what is considered __good__ and noble in the originating __culture__. However, in __literature__, particularly in __tragedy__, the hero may also have serious flaws which lead to a downfall._

_Sometimes a real person might achieve enough status to become a **hero** in people's minds. This is usually complemented by a rapid growth of myths around the person in question, often attributing to him or her powers beyond those of ordinary mortals

* * *

_

Harry Potter sat and stared – stared at the aisle were the future Mrs. Weasley was walking down at the arm of her father. Bill Weasley watched from his position in front of the priest. Behind him where all his brothers, showing their support and love. Ginny, the only girl was standing on the left side, together with Hermione Granger, being a bride's maid.

Harry himself was not involved in this wedding. Even though Bill insisted that he would need Harry's support, because he was his little brother in all but blood, Harry denied. Trying to explain himself Harry argumented, that his status as a public person would endanger the wedding and the happiness for the couple.

So he was sitting in the back row and was watching his friends, No, his family during this big event. Every once in a while he looked at his surroundings, only to see nothing. Everyone's attention was on the couple at the front. Harry view shortly returned to the sports bag at his feet. The priest was speaking about endless times and loves forever. 'Sadly I'll never experience this. Oh Ginny!' Harry watched his ex – girlfriend smile at her eldest brother and his wife. 'I must end this. Voldemort is too much of a threat right now- and I will not be responsible for her dead.' Harry shifted his position a little bit and was saying his goodbyes mentally and recalling the letters he had written to them.

'Ginny, my love. I will never forget you. But I have to do this. You and your family are mine as well. I will come back.'

'Ron, my first friend. My brother in all but blood, please forgive me. I am not running away from our friendship, I am merely trying to save your life as long as possible. You will be exposed to this war whether we are together or not, I know the facts. But I have to do this in order to survive myself. I will come back one day, but I don't know when this day is. Look after Ginny for me and watch out for her, you know what she means to me.'

'Hermione, Mione. I don't know where to start. You are my mentor as well as my best friend, my conscience and my sister. I will tell you everything once I am back here, but be assured that I will study and perhaps one day I am better than you. Look after Ron as you looked after me. Farewell.'

'Fred + George, Use your imagination and perhaps you can create some kind of weapon to contribute to the light side in this war. I am doing what I have to do. And I will return, even just to help you too. Thank you for all the little cheering times whenever you were near.'

Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley. Congratulations. You are married. I don't know what to do for you, but this is little key to my present. It is a vault in Gringotts. There is some money for you to start your family I hope you'll start soon. We need the laughter of children in these dark times. Perhaps little Harry or Harriet needs some money for his/her first broom as well. Don't deny this to me, use it. I would be honored.'

'Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley: Thank you!'

Harry heard his headword from the front, Bill's "I do" and left silently the setting of the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEFINITION OF A HERO**

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

**

_  
Bon Jovi **"I'd Die For You"** _

If you could see inside my heart  
Then you 'd understand  
I'd never mean to hurt you  
Baby I'm not that kind of man

I might not say I'm sorry  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
And I might forget the little things  
Or keep you hanging on the line

In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry

Chorus:  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you

I might not be a savior  
And I'll never be a king  
I might not send you roses  
Or buy you diamond rings

But if I could see inside you  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
Without it we would starve

In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry

* * *

Remus John Lupin was looking at the letter in front of him. He had to stay at Grimauld Place during the wedding of Bill Weasley, because of the full moon the day earlier. Even with the Potion he could buy from a Potions master he was exhausted.  
How he wished at times likes this to be normal again was beyond believe, but he wasn't. But he was happy for his friends and happy that his honorary godson was with his surrogate family. Until he opened the letter attached to Hedwig's leg.

'No, he wouldn't do this. He knows that there are Death Eaters after him and Voldemort is stronger now than ever. With the death of Albus it is too dangerous to be around these days. '  
But here it was, black on white, that Harry had left his aunts care and no longer considered Privet Drive as his home. Although he stated, that he was leaving – not knowing how long.

Remus was exasperated with the carefree tone of Harry, he was relieved to hear of his plans.  
"_Must gain powers beyond believe, have to train to beat him, wished you would mentor me" _

Harry portrayed some of his plans to Remus. 'Shall I leave and guide him with my knowledge, or let the only cub of the Marauders ran in his ruin?'

"Accio bag." A sports bag, not unlikely Harry's zoomed in Remus outstretched hands.

"I am not letting you down Harry. Whatever you want to do, I am coming with you. You're still a minor and now I am your guardian."

Remus left the kitchen of Grimauld Place with a silent "Pop" as he apparated away to Harry.

The cemetery was quiet at this time of the day. Nevertheless one lonely person was walking steadily towards the end of it. Seeing to white tombstones he stopped and kneeled down, in a praying position.

"Mum and Dad, I have finally decided what to do. I am not trying to be an hero again, I never was one. I am merely a boy with bad luck. But it is my destiny to destroy this maniac, so I shall do it. I will train, and I will beat him. And I am not alone. Remus is coming with me, at least I hope he does. After the death of Dumbledore I don't know what he will think, but I planned this since the Professor told me about the past of Riddle. I stumbled upon an secret, that perhaps you two took to your graves with you. I know of Mum's family history as well as yours, Dad. Elves and Gryffindor? Really, that is the oddest genetic combination to be found. I don't know why all odds are happening to me? I just wish to be normal, but I accept that I will never be!"

Harry touched his scar, looking at the marvelled stones in front of him.

White marble, one graced with beautiful carvings of a Lily and a stag, the other with Runic symbols.

"Had I listened to Mione once in my life! Then I could read this!"  
"The true meaning of love is to die for someone. To a darling wife and a devoted mother

_Mae Govannon balan crann bereth – _what means something like good journey, red angelic queen."

Harry startled at the voice.

"Remus, and I thought you would not come." "Harry, you are the only son of two of my best friends. I would follow you to hell and back."

"This is perhaps where we are going, Remus. I don't know what Dumbledore had in his mind telling me about the Elven plane, but I think now I know. My mother was an elf, concealed with charms to appear human. She had no family and so I am still an orphan, but nevertheless, I know what this damned prophecy regards to. "Power the dark lord knows not" – it's all in my blood." Harry looked at his surprised guardian.  
"I always knew Lily was special, but I never imagined this."  
"Neither did I, but now I am understanding a lot of things better than before. Are you ready to go?" "I am."  
Harry chanted a saying and both man were surrounded by a blinding light.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Definition of a hero**

* * *

Three weeks ago, the life of thousands in the wizarding world was endagered.

Three weeks ago, the hero of the wizarding world had left his home and his future in this world.

Three weeks ago that one hero broke the heart of Ginny Weasley.

Today was a Monday – hot, sunny, everything a normal day in July should be.  
But not to Ginny. Ever since Harry left the scene of the wedding, her world was cold, cloudy and perfect for December, not July.

Here she was sitting at her desk in the middle of her room, rereading the letter from Harry for the thousands time.

He loved her, he would miss her, she was his one and only love etc.  
But why was he not here?  
Ginny was devastated by this situation and her family, too. Her mother was crying despite her joy of having another daughter, even if it was just a daughter in law.  
Fleur and Bill would return today, and then, only then, they would be told.

At the day of the wedding Ron was having the time of his life. He was happy for his brother and everything, but even more happy because Hermione had agreed to be his date at the wedding. While dancing togethrt with her and even celebrating he really forgot his best friend.

But after all the commotion of the day was over, he started looking for him, expecting him to be somewehere out of the lime light because of his new status as "The Chosen One".

Harry hated his new title and everything connected with more fame.

Ron could understand this now.

Seeing his friend everyday on the FrontPage in various magazines was annoying. After an week of constant teasing he was tired of the new, unexpected facts that came about Harry everyday with the newspaper.

He had a girlfirend, sorry, 10 at once. He was the heir of all Founders of Hogwarts and a mage, because he had all this enourmos power. Then one day he was a vampire, or some other king of animal because he had this unreal green eyes.

Ron accepted after one of Harry famous outburst that he didn't want to know what kind of lies the newspaper printed everyday about him, and so Ron stopped his teasings.

So at the eve of the wedding he searched the Burrow and its surroundings eager to tell Harry his success with Hermione and to hear what Harry had done that day.

But even after an hour of searching Ron did not find Harry and became worried.  
He tried a location hex Hermione had shwon him, but it only pointet skywards.

Being unsuccessful Ron had to tell his parents eventually and they searched, too.

Being tired Ron climbed to his room to change into more comfortable clothing and in this moment he had found the letter from Harry.

Now he knew where his friend was.  
Off to train him to defeat the most dangerous wizard alive and he was alone, anyhow so they thought.  
But after trying to notify Remus Lupin about the whereabouts of his honorable godson, Arthur Weasley noticed, that Remus was gone – on exact the same day as Harry.

That news were reassuring to most people in the Order, but not to Ron. They were together and Harry had his father figure there, ready to protect him.  
Alarming for Ron and Harry's other friends was the lack of notice, when and if Harry and Remus would come back anytime soon.

"Ron – Ronaly Weasley, come down this instant. Your brother is back." The voice of Molly sounded though the Burrow.  
"Comin' Mum!" Ron called and moved away from his deep thoughts about Harry.

He walked down the stairs to see his oldest brother and his sister in law standing in the middle of the kitchen and greeting everyone with a warm smile.  
Three weeks in the warm Caribbean sun had tanned them both nicely.  
"Hey there, Bill, Fleur."  
"Hey little brother. How are you?"  
"I am fine."  
"I know about Harry, Ron. Dad has told be some minutes ago."  
"Okay, I am not fine. I am worried about him and I am anxious because I don't now when he will come back!" Ron backed away, embarrassed at his emotional oubourt in front of his family. But a small hand stopped him.  
"Ron, don't go. We understand you, please stay. Bill and I have a present for you."  
Ron looked down in the lovely face of Fleur.  
"Thank you. But I want to be alone." Said this, Ron left outside.

"Okay, now tell me everything you know Mum. This is not my brother. This is a kind of Zombie." Bill looked expectantly at his mother.

"Wiou, Molly. Please tell us about the whereabouts of Harry."  
Molly sighed deeply, this was going to be complicated. The young couple cared both deeply for Harry.

"Please sit down. This is going to take a while."  
And Molly told them everything she knew and even their suspicions that Remus was with him on this plan.

"What about Rons behaviour?" "He is worried and Hermione had to leave a week ago to be with her parents. They wanted one last time with her daughter before she is off to school again and next year to work."  
"Understandable."  
"Hermione and Ron grew very close over Harry's departure. They are together now. And naturally Ron is unhappy that both his best friend and his girlfriena are not here. But with Harry. He reproaches himself, because he thinks that he is to blame for his journey.

If he had not ignored Harry, perhaps he would have stayed and so on.  
It is impossible to reason with Ron at this moment."  
"Okay, perhaps I can speak reason into him."  
Molly smiled fondly at her son.  
"By the way. What is about Ginny?"  
"Ginny is not herselt, too. She sits in her room and reads Harry's letter non stop. When she is not up there, she is outside in the garden and daydreaming.  
We don't speak much with her, everytime we do, she breaks down into sobs and noone can console her really.

She misses Harry and he told her a lot of things in his letter. But the most important one is, that he confessed his love and that Ginny could not answer to his confession because he was missing at the time she found her letter."  
"The poor girl. But Harry is so sweet. They are so young and nevertheless he is deeply in love." Fleur smiled fondly at the thought of the young hero.  
"That is our Harry, he is an outstanding person and nobody can replace him any time."  
"I really hope that he is okay." "He is okay, I feel it."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Definition of a hero**

* * *

It was an warm evening and the sun set was placating everything in a lovely light.

Suddenly the peaceful scenery was disturbed by a bright glow and too figures stumbled out of it.  
"Sorry Remus, I have to practice the landing a little bit more."  
"It's okay Harry, how many times did you do this before?"  
"Twice before this one. I am here the second time in my life, the time I remember."

Remus stood up and looked at his sourroundings.  
A clearing in the middle of tall trees which seemed to be out of gold, as they glowed in the sun. The sky was iluminated by the sunset and every once in a while he could hear the birds in the sky.  
"This place is magic, isn't it, Remus? At first I was desoriented and even scared, but then I looked at this eyxactly as you are doing now and I fell instantly in love with this place."  
Harry was standing next to Remus.  
Remus glanced at his right side to see Harry's peaceful expression – but was startled at he had to look up to Harry.  
Remus grabbed the younger mans arm and turned him to face him.  
"Harry, is that you?"  
"Yes, this is me. I wanted to tell you a long time now, but I never was courageous enough to do it."

"Are you human?"  
"No I am not human, Remus. I am an elf as were my parents and many other people you knew."

Remus was looking at his godson in wonder. Here he was standing in his elven body.  
Tall, with long hair and without glasses he was phenomenon. Gone was the unhealthy and scrawny human boy, replaced by an young adult men of supernatural build.

"And I thought elves to be a fairy tale. Silly me." Remus smilies at Harry and he answered with an melodic laughter, convincing the last bit of doubt Remus had about Harry.

This laughter was the laughter of his mother and this smile was the ever charming Potter smile.  
"Remus, lets go to the home of my ancestor and you shall learn more about my heritance and long lost family member I have and I had."  
Harry started walking into the shadowy trees and Remus hurried after the fast elf.  
"Harry, where is this home?"  
"My home is not far, only a few minutes walking, and you will face it."  
Remus walked by Harr's side in comanioble silence and Harry was happy that Remus handled this situation better then he even imagined him to do.  
Perhaps the little secret he still held was not going to send Remus in any kind of shock anytime soon.

About ten minutes later the fellows where in another clearing. This time Remus saw lights and heard voices in the darkness.

"This is home, Remus. More than ever now that you are here with me."

"Mae govannen, mellon." "Mae, govannon Elerosse Tinethele."  
"Mae govannon?"  
"This is Remus Lupin, one dear friend of my parents and my godfather."  
"Welcome, Remus Lupin. Welcome to Lothlorien, the golden forest."  
"Thank you. I am honoured to be here."  
"It is seldom for any human being to set foot into our forests, but not after the fellowship decades ago."  
"Lothlorien is the last true homes of our race in this dimension. The rest of the elves all have left for a better place. And we will leave now as well."  
The other elf placed his hands together and in a bright light they were gone.

Remus blinked and stared in the amused faces of two elves.  
"It is not good to travel dimensions more then one per day if you are not used to, or if you are human."  
"Why?" Remus tried to ask, but he was vioelently sick.  
Harry comforted him from behind and helped him stand up after he was finished.  
"Thank you, for the warning, Harry."  
"Hey, it was not my fault. Elrohir is guilty of this one.  
"Well spoken, young one." Another melodic voice sounded to Remus.  
Both elves turned and inclined theis heads shortly to the new man.  
"My lord, may I present you Remus Lupin."  
"Ion nin, no formality, please. I must endure more than enough in this place. But now you are here and I have hope that you will be the center of attention."  
"Adar, I hope not."  
"Ion nin, you are special, regardless where you are. Here or on Earth. You are special."

Harry groaned and Remus laughed at him.

"Why you are here so special, you have to tell me. Why you are special on earth, I know."  
"Has his highness told you nothing about his heritage?"  
"No, he has not. His highness?"  
"Yes, Elerosse Tinethele, Prince of the Elves."  
Remus blinked and started to laugh.

"Oh, Harry. Everything really happens to you, does it? I mean. Your Highness, I am sorry for laughing out loud."

Harry grinned and just winked.  
"Believe it or not. But this is exactly the same way his highness reacted. Just laughing and not believing anything we said."  
"I must insist. That is something sounding like a silly joke. But now everything makes perfect sense. Sirius was constantly teasing James, that at home he was treated like a prince and when James would react Sirius would just salute and say something like. Mae Caun. Now it makes sense." Yes, geraif, it makes sense." "Sirius was an elf!" "Sirius was an elf." Harry smiled fondly at his mentor and friend.

"Sire, we must go to the palace. The taur and rin are waiting, along with your muindor and muinthol."  
"Ai, lets go to them. Leed the way, please."  
Remus and Harry followed the elf into the palace, a big tree to be exact, so it looked for Remus anyway. On their way Harry snapped his finger once and the clothes of Remus changed into something similar to Harrys tunic. "  
"Remus, promise me one thing. You will follow me and you will stay in the palace."  
Remus saw the serious expression on Harry's face and the first thing coming to his mind was "Mae caun." Harry smiled at this. Yes, he hoped Remus would stay with him in the next minutes. Everything he was going to learn was special and overwhelming.  
"Remus. I have a family here. Not any kind of friends or the like. But blood family. And you know them all very much, thought the most. Please don't be shocked. We will expkain everything to you."  
Harry nodded to the soldier and the door to the throne room opened.  
Remus openly gaped at the room. It was magnifent with lights and the treecrwon. And in the middle of the room were two thrones. Occupated by someone looking vaguely familiar to Remus.  
Suddenly he heard a loud scream and his name and had his arms full of a person, a person he didn't know.  
"Excuse me, madam. But who are you." He notices familiar red hair and then it clicked.  
"Lily!" She looked up and he gazed into the same emerals eyes as Harry had.  
He looked to him for confirmation and saw him smiling broadly and nodding.

"Yes Remus. That is my mum." "Oh, Harry. You're here." She hugged him tighly.  
"Remus, may I reintroduce you to some people." Remus was looking at Harry who stepped aside to open the space to five people who looked all very familiar , yet slightly different.

Aran James, Bereth Lily, Idhren Dumbledore, Caun Daniel Ryan and arn Sirius. My family. Father, mother, grandfather, twin brother and muindor."  
Remus looked at his assembled friends and did the one thing a person in his position could do - he fainted.

* * *

Mae good

Aran king

Bereth queen

Cau nprince

Garaf wolve

Muindor brother

Idhren professor


End file.
